The present invention relates to a recorder-reproducer, and more particularly to a recorder-reproducer having a rotary head cylinder for slidable engagment with a tape.
Conventional recorder-reproducers with a tape cassette loaded therein record analog signals on and reproduce analog signals from a tape. To make tape cassettes smaller in size and record signals at a higher packing density, there is a growing demand for recording and reproducing sounds with digital signals using DAT (digital audio tape), and research and development efforts are now in progress in various laboratories to meet such a demand. However, no preferable recorder-reproducer has yet been proposed for use with DAT.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recorder-reproducer capable of recording and reproducing sounds with digital signals.
According to the present invention, there is provided a recorder-reproducer comprising a rotary head cylinder against which a tape from a tape cassette is slidable, a pair of movable bodies for moving the tape in directions toward and away from the rotary head cylinder, a pair of connectors having ends angularly movably coupled to the movable bodies, respectively, and a sole rotatable body to which opposite ends of the connectors are angularly movably coupled, the rotatable body having a recessed portion, at least one of the connectors being positioned for interference with the recessed portion.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a recorder-reproducer comprising a rotary head cylinder against which a tape from a tape cassette is slidable, a pair of movable bodies for moving the tape in directions toward and away from the rotary head cylinder, a pair of connectors having ends angularly movably coupled to the movable bodies, respectively, and a sole rotatable body to which opposite ends of the connectors are angularly movably coupled, at least one of the connectors comprising two relatively slidable connector plates and a spring acting between the connector plates.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a recorder-reproducer comprising a rotary head cylinder against which a tape from a tape cassette is slidable, a pair of movable bodies for moving the tape in directions toward and away from the rotary head cylinder, a pair of connectors having ends angularly movably coupled to the movable bodies, respectively, a sole rotatable body to which opposite ends of the connectors are angularly movably coupled, and a pivot shaft about which the rotatable body is rotatable, at least one of the connectors having a means for preventing the one of the connectors from interfering with the pivot shaft.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a recorder-reproducer comprising a rotary head cylinder against which a tape from a tape cassette is slidable, a pair of movable bodies for moving the tape in directions toward and away from the rotary head cylinder, a pair of connectors having ends angularly movably coupled to the movable bodies, respectively, a sole rotatable body to which opposite ends of the connectors are angularly movably coupled, a capstan shaft and a pinch roller for sandwiching the tape therebetween, and a pinch roller drive means responsive to rotation of the rotatable body for turning the pinch roller in directions toward and away from the capstan shaft, at least one of the connectors comprising two relatively slidable connector plates and a spring acting between the connector plates, the spring having a spring force selected such that when the movable bodies are stopped upon completion of loading of the tape against the rotary head cylinder, a first force imposed on the rotatable body through the connector with the spring is greater than a second force applied, in a direction opposite to the first force, to the rotatable body through the pinch roller drive means as the pinch roller is pressed against the capstan shaft.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.